Like You? Love You?
by xXmysteriousanimegalXx
Summary: After Mikan begged Sakurano's little sister to bring Natsume back, will she do it or not? This is SubaruxOC story but the first chapter is dedicated to NatsuxMikan


**A/N: Just so that you guys would know, this is going to be my first OCxSubaru story and it's going to be a little challenging because I did this as a spear of the moment thing, so I'm not sure whether it will be worth while for you guys. There will be a little Sakurano and OC moment but I'll try to stick with the OCxSubaru.**

**But before you go and say oh, its SubaruxOC what was the reason I made it into NatsuxMikan...well one this story would go nowhere without those two and practically this whole chapter is more about them. And how I would NEVER EVER let Natsume DIE!  
**

**I wrote this story because I hated how the latest chapter in Gakuen Alice ended, other than being a MAJOR CLIFFHANGER, I just don't want to think that after all of Natsume and Mikan's hardwork and the pain of being unable to see each other that'll it will all end up to him dying! I just can't take it (it's actually making me go crazy).**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice although I own the plot and the OC character which I made is Sakurano's little sister…not that I'm sure whether Sakurano is an only child or not…and since it wasn't mentioned…more fun more my imagination.**

**And I don't know if the thing I'll make my character do is physically possible or not but if I had my way I'll make it possible :DD**

* * *

Ever since Mikan found Natsume's dead body, she's been unable to speak, smile or even show emotions. The school wanted to find out whether he died because he over used his Alice or was it because he was stabbed, because if he died because of the stab would the middle school student was ready to face the charges against him.

The boy apologized to Mikan again and again, and Mikan would never respond to him. Koko however told the older that Mikan wasn't blaming him at all and that he shouldn't apologize seeing he was only being controlled by Azumi Luna's Alice.

No one understood Mikan's pain she lost everything…her father…her mother…and not the boy she loved, and worst, she could just also lose her Alice that keeps her from being with her friends. Mikan's eyes were filled with nothing it was as if she had no emotions.

She wanted to weep over the boy's body, over her loss but she was unable to do so. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, how confused she was with what's happening and how unfair fate was to her. She didn't understand why she had to feel all this pain that was throwing at her.

Would everyone's fate be different if she didn't show up at the Academy that day, would Natsume and her mother be alive if she didn't run after Hotaru? These things were running through her head right now

"Mikan" Hotaru called out with a worried tone but she got no response from her best friend

This was a first for everyone to see that Hotaru lost in words, and Hotaru felt so useless because it was such a crucial time for Mikan and here she is lost in words. Subaru patted his sister's head to comfort her and to reassure her that what she was feeling is normal.

"I know someone who can help you" Tsubasa said but was stopped by Misaki with a worried look on her face but he shook her off "She's new in the academy, but has been under the ESP for quite some time…and she's a DA student but in order to make her help you…you got to convince her that you really want this" Tsubasa paused as he watched Mikan flinch with what he said

Someone can help Natsume? Someone can bring him back to life? But she needs to be convinced that it's the right thing to do. Mikan wanted to meet her, right now but when she moved her head to face Tsubasa she was confronted with his pained expression.

"There's more to that, right?" Koko said as he read Mikan's mind, Mikan stayed locked on Tsubasa eyes

"Yeah" Tsubasa said lowly "The thing you want from her is to bring Natsume back to life, this is something she can do but for her to give you this you must take responsibility for what ever is going to happen next" He continued restraining Misaki from saying anything else

"Mikan wants to know where she is" Koko said as Mikan looked at Koko to relay what she was thinking "She wants to meet her right now" He continued

Mikan followed Tsubasa and Misaki out of the Hospital, Koko decided to tag along since he can be the only one that can understand what Mikan is thinking. Hotaru and Ruka noticed them leaving so they followed through as well, of course Hotaru forced her brother to follow her and her classmate causing Sakurano to trail along with them.

Since everything is still isn't stable, Mikan and the rest of the Elementary division kids that tag along was able to enter the Middle School Division Campus. But they didn't walk in the campus but Tsubasa led them behind the school, behind the school was a greenhouse anyone could relax in but at the moment there was only one student there.

When they went inside there was a girl around the same age Misaki and Tsubasa were in but she was petite and tinier than Misaki was, she hair straight blonde hair and emerald eyes, she looked exactly like Sakurano. She had bandages covering her arms and on her head, her right eye was also bandaged.

"Are you the one that can help Natsume?" Mikan said holding the girl by her jacket

"Excuse me?" She asked confused with what Mikan was talking about but she didn't shoo Mikan away like what Tsubasa and Misaki expected

"Tsubasa-senpai said that you could help bring Natsume back to life" Mikan continued to say with a sad tone but no emotion was showing from her eyes, she just stared blankly at the blue rose the older girl was tending to "Was it a lie?" She question as she dropped her head

The older girl stood there eyeing the small brunette child, she was exactly like her rather she was the girl the older one wanted to be like. Then later raised her head to face Tsubasa who was standing beside Misaki and behind them were Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Subaru and Sakurano, she eyed Sakurano for a moment then faced Tsubasa again, her eyes demanding for explanation.

"I'm sorry Sakurano-chan" Tsubasa apologized to the blonde haired girl, Sakurano was taken a back when he heard the girl's name, every one else in the room was starting to have speculations "I told her you could help her bring the one she love back to life…I also told— I see" The blonde haired girl said under her breathe as she patted Mikan on the head and knelt down to be on the same level she was "What's your name?"

"Mikan" Mikan answered her head still eyeing the ground "Sakura Mikan, yours?"

"I'm Sakurano Akina" The blonde haired girl answered then smiled at Mikan "I want you to rethink what you're about to tell me to do, but do that after I tell you more about me okay?" She continued wanting Mikan to understand what she wanted was not impossible but to ask it from someone like her was, Mikan gave her a nod "I am Sakurano Shuichi's little sister but he doesn't know I exist…well not until now that is, I have five Alices, Healing and Pain, Will, Curse and Ice Alice…I am classified as a DA student and I have the type of Alice that has vast amount of Alice but can be life threatening"

Mikan flinched a little bit, the word vast and life threatening was what made her worry even more. Mikan thought that she was like Natsume and was probably really like him, in more ways than one.

It was true that Mikan wanted Natsume to live and be with her, it was true that she was willing to go to any extreme means necessary to get this person to bring Natsume back alive…it didn't matter what was in stake…but…there was no way…no way that Mikan can sacrifice Sakurano's little sister for Natsume's life and there was no way…no! Natsume will never forgive her if he found out that in order for him to gain a second chance to live, touch, and kiss Mikan was to take someone else's life and deprive them all that.

Mikan dropped her head even lower and tears started to fall down from her eyes to her cheeks, her head was so confused right now, will she do the right thing? The thing that would make her sad but not make Natsume hate her, or do the wrong thing? That was to make Natsume mad at her.

"I'm sorry" Mikan managed to voice out of her tearful state, she didn't need to because if she wasn't able to say anything Koko was there to voice out for her "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry" She cried covering her face with her face

Akina didn't say anything at all instead she pulled Mikan closer to her and allowed Mikan to cry on her chest. She then tried to calm the younger girl down by caressing her hair again and again but in a slow gentle pace, Akina used to do that with the kids she took care back at home if one cried because they fell down or got into a fight and cried because the other one hit them, and when they didn't stop she would sing them a song her neighbour singed to her back then when she cried because her parents hit her a lot because she refused to attend the academy.

_Don't know Don't know if I can do this on my own  
Why do you have to leave me  
It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me  
Hold on onto me  
Now I see Now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts Everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_

_It feels like nothing really matters anymore_  
_When you're gone I can't breathe_  
_And I know_  
_You never meant to make me feel this way_  
_This can't be happening_  
_Now I see Now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts Everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_  
_La la la la_

_So many questions so much on my mind_  
_So many answers I can't find_  
_I wish I could turn back the time_  
_I wonder why_  
_Everybody hurts some days_  
_Everybody hurts some days_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts Everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_And it's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_  
_La la la la la It's okay_

_Everybody hurts somedays_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts some day_  
_Everybody feels this way but it'll be okay_  
_Can someone take me away to a better place_  
_Everybody feels this way_  
_It's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_  
_La la la la la It's okay_  
_La di da di da It's okay_  
_La la la la la It's okay_

When Akina was finish singing, she was happy to see that Mikan was able to calm down and she smiled when Mikan hugged her back as she tried burying her face against Akina. But Akina didn't stop caressing Mikan's hair, Akina feared that Mikan would do something rash if she stopped and then go back to how she was awhile.

"I…I wont ask you to bring Natsume back anymore" Mikan whimpered tightening her hug, Akina was stunned with her answer that she didn't notice she stopped caressing Mikan's hair and left her hand on top of Mikan's head and was staring at Mikan now "If the exchange was Akina-senpai's life…because Natsume will scream at me for being a big, big idiot…I want to live with Natsume, I want to feel his warm touch…but I want to hear him say he loves me again but if that was the exchange I rather have Natsume watch over me together with mother and father" She continued crying again

Akina was really stunned but Mikan made Akina want to help her, no one took Akina into consideration not like what this 12 year old was doing that was why she never helped anyone even Tsubasa wasn't successful in making her cure his friend but Mikan was able to do just that "Don't worry Mikan-chan" Akina said with a gentle tone as she hugged Mikan resting her head on top of Mikan's head "I haven't helped anyone up until now was because they never reconsidered my type of Alice and what that means but you did…I'll help you bring Natsume-kun back to life" She continued

"But what about your health!" Sakurano was able to say something finally as he stepped forward with a concern look on his face but Akina only shot him a glare which made him step back

Akina didn't what to answer her brother's question but Mikan shot her head up to face Akina, she also had that look that asked her 'what about your health?' or 'but Natsume will be mad if he knew you died to save him'. Akina took some time to answer Mikan's questioned look, she collected everything she wanted to say then sighed heavily.

"Thanks for you concern _Nii-san_ but I was able to live without your concern and worry, so I don't need it now and it doesn't mean I'll die without it. Besides a while ago you weren't even aware you had a little sister so zip it" Akina spat at her brother coldly which made Sakurano hide a pained look under his bangs, she was right after all "Mikan-chan…you don't have to worry, I will bring Natsume back to you and I promise you I wont die…no matter what happens" She said caressing Mikan's right cheek

They didn't waste anymore time, they all immediately dashed back to the hospital. They were greeted by the appearance of the HSP, Shiki and Jinno and their looks of suspicion.

But Mikan cut the dilly-dallying and told them what they were planning on doing, which made all three snap at their immature thinking but Akina stepped forward and said that this was something she wanted to do whether they approve of it of it or not. Jinno knew of Akina was since he was one of the few who were allowed to see back then when the ESP was around and he knew Akina didn't help the ESP so she can be trusted than she looks.

"Very well" The High School principal said with a stern look on his face, his seriousness on the matter must not be overlooked by neither one of them "But she must take one of you inside to support her, and whoever that is will be her choice" He continued as he walked into the room to ask them to prepare Natsume

Everyone turned silent, they all wondered who she will ask to accompany her inside but one thing was sure it wasn't going to be her brother. But they all thought Tono would have been the best choice seeing that he can amplify Akina Alice making her use a little less than she would commonly do but he was still taking time off because he used too much of his Alice a while ago so he was immediately crossed out. The rest were too young, Tsubasa's and Misaki's Alice were to be of no use to Akina so they didn't think she would be chosen anyway, Akina's most likely option was going to be Subaru.

Akina took her time in thinking who she would bring with her and who would be the best choice to bring with her. She wanted someone who would assist her but at the same time have the same Alice as her…and have the same drive as her to bring this boy back to life. Alice wise Subaru would have been that best choice, and he practically fitted the criteria.

"I'm taking Subaru-senpai" Akina said as she watched them put Natsume in the same capsule like place Luna was in, they even place an oxygen mask in advance "Shall we?" She asked turning to face Subaru who nodded

Everyone left the two in the room, any disturbances was going to be nothing but hindrance for Akina and that's not what she needed at the moment, Subaru was alright with them being alone besides that rest was watching through the glass door anyway.

When Akina has already positioned her hand Subaru stood beside her for support as they call it. Then Akina began transferring some of her life on to Natsume, little by little then she gradually increased her Alice. She still looked okay from Subaru's point of view but he can never be sure how she is really doing and Natsume didn't seem alive yet, and the IV wasn't picking up any heartbeat at all.

They have been in there for an hour now, Akina was starting to breathe heavily and she was starting to sweat but she wasn't pale at all. Subaru kept track of Akina's health anything that looked life threatening he was going to jump in but of course he was the one who decided on doing that and didn't even bother consoling with the blonde girl. If she really was Sakurano's little sister then she was bound to be stubborn, just like her older brother. Akina looked like she was about to trip, everyone from the outside started to panic, not only were they praying that Natsume will come back but they were also praying Akina will be fine, Koko stared closely at the two.

"Help me stand up" Koko said as he peered through the glass, everyone glanced at him, knowing Koko he probably started to read their minds or was telling them their conversation now so that they will also be aware "I'm fine…just help me stand up" He continued his expression looked worried

Subaru stood behind Akina and held her by here arms gently but with force to support the weakening girl. Close inspection showed that she was getting pale, and she was sweating way too much now, what's worst she was starting to breathe to her mouth. Subaru tried to calm himself panicking now wouldn't help her, she was trying her best the least he could do was do the same.

"Are you alright?" Koko continued to voice out their conversations that only he can hear the rest only saw their mouths open as if asking or telling something "You turning pale and you're sweating too much…So what? Are you giving up? Cause I'm not going to give up yet, I made I promise and I intend to keep it, I chose you not only for you Alice but because you could support and assist me but I chose you because I know you have the same drive as I did senpai" He continued as he reached his hand out on the glass

Everyone felt Akina's determination Mikan who stayed quiet stared to weep this wasn't left unnoticed by the two inside. Akina smiled weakly "I'm okay, don't worry about me please? Instead trust in me, and reserve your tears when I finally am able to bring Natsume-kun back" Koko said but Akina didn't lipped it out instead said the exact same thing inside, Mikan wiped her tears away and gave Akina a stern nodded

"This is bad! I'm starting to feel a little nauseous and what's more my legs are about to give in soon, if this boy refuses to live then I'm going to be as good as dead too" Akina thought as she increased her Alice again "Listen to me Subaru-senpai" Akina said feeling a little wobbly then shook her side sideways vigorously "I'm going to use another Alice, I'm counting on you, okay?" Subaru not wanting her to use more than she already have could only nod at the girl

"This is my last resort is this boy wont give me a heart beat I got to stop here now, it's best to just keep the promise rather than to die and leave her with nothing" Akina thought as she tried to maintain her Healing Alice "Wake up! Wake up Natsume-kun! Mikan-chan is waiting for you" She screamed inside her head activating her Will Alice, Koko's eyes widened then he screamed this words for everyone to know she was using another Alice

Everyone stared at Akina with horror all over their eyes, what was she thinking? She was using her Healing Alice and now combining the two just to bring Natsume back to life! The HSP ordered the staff to have restoration pills ready for Akina and to have the next room ready for her they immediately did as they were told.

Akina didn't get any respond from Natsume from her first attempt, she told Subaru that she was going to try again, this time Subaru wasn't happy "Enough already! You've done enough, if I was Natsume…I would already be happy knowing you're trying your hard—Senpai, I said I am going to try again, I wasn't asking permission from you, but I am happy that you're concerned" Akina said to Subaru who was clearly affected by her careless action

He had all the reason to worry, she was getting paler, she already sweaty and shaking plus she's having irregular breathing, not to mention if he wasn't holding her up she wouldn't be standing right now.

"Promise me, this is the last one" He said covering his expression with his bangs

"I promise"

Akina tried again, this time with a gentler tone as if trying to touch Natsume-kun heart, she wasn't going to scream and she wasn't going to say the exact same thing either, Koko noticed this and braced him self to voice it out for the others to know.

_Natsume-kun, please come back…everyone is waiting for you, Mikan is waiting for you…she hasn't lost hope yet you know, so you shouldn't either…I haven't lost hope either too, if I fail here now, in using the Will Alice to bring you back that doesn't mean I'd stop using the Healing Alice besides I didn't promise Subaru-senpai I'd stop using it…Mikan-chan…she must be very important to you huh? If I were you I would do the same…to use my Alice that was classified as DA to protect the one I love no matter what the cause was but…but I realize this was of thinking was hurting no one but the one we love…you might have done a righteous action but you left the one you love alone, missing your touch, missing the possible kisses you gave…and…missing your very existence…that's why don't leave such a girl alone instead treasure her while you're still alive…come back home everyone is waiting for you Natsume-kun_

Tears were falling down from everyone's eyes even Akina who gave the speech had tears falling from her eyes but Mikan restrained hers, she wanted to cry when Natsume was awake.

_Beep_

A small beep was heard from the IV monitor both Akina and Subaru shot their heads to that direction.

_Beep… Beep…_

Akina allowed some of her Alice to heal Natsume's other wounds so she allowed it to linger for a while before she finally passed out. Subaru managed to catch and told everyone that Natsume was breathing and is stable through Koko of course, now it was the race of time to save Akina.

Subaru gently laid Akina on the floor and dashed outside where one of the nurses were holding a jar thing that had restoration pills inside he took a couple of them roughly around 4 or 5 then took it to his mouth with water when he was right next to Akina and connected them mouths to make Akina drink the medicine.

It wasn't like Subaru to panic that was what everyone was thinking but it was the race against time this girl couldn't just make silly promises like that, it was something beyond her control… life and death was something we humans can't ever control.

When the last drop was slipped into Akina's system, Subaru used his own Alice to heal her or at least to get her on a stable condition and even out her breathing. It took a while for her to be stable but when she finally was, he gave her to the nurses for proper treatment.

"Mi…kan" Subaru heard a faint call making his eyes widened "Mi…kan" He heard it again this time turning around to see Natsume regaining consciousness, he immediately called Mikan and told her Natsume was awake

Mikan dashed into the room, the glass above Natsume was removed by Subaru allowing Mikan to hug Natsume. Mikan cried but this time they were tears of happiness that she could finally spend her life with Natsume, and that he was finally with her.

Everyone was overjoyed that Natsume was back even the HSP, Shiki, Jinno, Sakurano and Imai but somehow Sakurano and Imai were feeling at little worried over a certain blonde haired girl's condition.

* * *

**A/N: And I am finally done! Feel free to make this a NatsuxMikan one-shot because I kinda felt like that when I was reading the story again for any wrong grammar or spellings.**

**Also, there's a continuation for this between Subaru and my OC character, I hope that you guys look forward to it and you Reviews will be very much appreciated.**

**Please don't think this will be the last of Natsume and Mikan's appearance of any of the Gakuen Alice character's appearance because there's more really**

**And if you guys would like it I might add a little, TsubasaxMisaki HotaruxRuka and KokoxSumire to the later chapters, whether I add them will depend on your REVIEWS because if you don't want the chapter having them develop then I'll stick to the plan be of my plot which is pure SubaruxOC and NatsuxMikan only, Adieu **


End file.
